Monday Blues
by Izahina98
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat Chanbaek di hari senin yang panas. "Mari lewatkan siang yang panas ini dengan kegiatan yang panas juga, Honey…"-Chan./ CHANBAEK, YAOI. PWP. Adult content. RnR plis?


…

Simpul dasi kerjanya dilepas perlahan, kepalanya meneleng seiring dengan gerakan tangan dalam melonggarkan ikatan. Rambutnya yang berantakan membuat kesan _sexy_ dan _panas_ di wajahnya yang tampan bak dewa dalam _Mitologi_. _Yeah—_ sebuah perumpamaan yang pas.

Matahari sedang berada di puncaknya, menimbulkan hawa panas yang bisa menembus serat kain. Pekerjaan pun belum usai, namun kerinduan yang berada di ubun-ubun tak lagi dapat menahan untuk berdiam disana, butuh penyalur dan seseorang itu terus berada di dalam kepalanya sejak pertemuan antar _client_ yang berlangsung agak panas pula beberapa saat lalu. Macam cuaca.

"Aku pulang~ Sayangku~"

Si pria langsung bersenandung agak keras, mengharapkan sebuah pelukan hangat dari si pemilik hati yang biasanya akan berlarian dan memeluknya tanpa enggan. Lalu mereka akan berpelukan dalam waktu lama, dan dia bisa bebas menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh si penguasa hati.

 _Wow—_ hanya membayangkan saja sudah membuat perasaan membuncah bukan kepalang.

Namun dimenit ke lima tak kunjung ada jawaban, membuat dahi si pria jangkung mengernyit dalam kebingungan. Tentu, tanpa banyak berpikir lagi dia segera beranjak menyusuri isi apartemen barunya. Luas namun sunyi, maklum, hanya mereka berdua yang menempati.

"Sayang, Baekhyunku, kau dima—"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika mata menangkap seseorang yang di cari. Tengah berjinjit sambil menggerakan kemoceng bulu ayam pada sebuah lemari gantung _minimalis_ yang berisi beberapa foto pernikahan juga _action figure chibi_ dari tokoh _Animasi_. Manis sekali.

Nampaknya cuaca bertambah panas atau memang suhu tubuhnya yang bertambah karena pemandangan tepat di depan mata. Oh sungguh, kaos abu-abu kekecilan yang Baekhyun kenakan benar-benar memancing hasratnya menuju maksimal, belum lagi dengan tambahan celana pendek yang tak sepenuhnya menutupi paha berisi itu. Chanyeol tak bohong jika Baekhyun nampak dua kali lipat lebih _sexy_ dimatanya.

Bagaimana perut mulus dan pinggang ramping Baekhyun akan terlihat setiap kali kaosnya tersingkap karna dia bergerak, bokong montoknya yang juga bergoyang seolah mengajak kesepuluh jarinya bekerja disana.

Dan nampaknya si mungil itu benar-benar menikmati perannya, membersihkan seisi apartemen sambil memandangi foto pernikahan dengan balutan senyum menghias bibir _cherry_ nya.

"Baekhyunku, aku pulang… _fiuhh~_ " Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga, menghantarkan getaran berbeda pada si kecil yang menegang karna rasa kejut, namun tak lama memilih berbalik dan melompat untuk mengalungkan kedua lengan kurusnya di leher si jangkung. _"Welcome home, Daddy~"_ Jawabnya riang.

Chanyeol mengendus, lengannya secara otomatis menahan pinggang si mungil. Membiarkan telapak tangannya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Baekhyun yang sehalus bayi, tanpa bercak.

Kaos tipis itu nampaknya memang benar ingin menantang, melekat rapat hingga menunjukan lekukan tubuh Baekhyun yang indah juga kerap memperlihatkan puting segar si kecil yang mengintip memalu seperti siap dilahap kapan saja.

Pria itu tersenyum nakal, "Kenapa memakai pakaian seperti ini hm? Kau membuatku bergairah." Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelusi punggung, menjamah lebih jauh.

"Ish! AC dirumah kita tiba-tiba mati, Chan. Aku belum menata pakaian kita di lemari yang baru dan _yeah_ aku memakai ini karena yang paling mudah kudapatkan dari koper." Ceritanya mengandung rengekan, lucu dan menggemaskan. "Aku tidak sanggup membereskan apartemen baru kita sendirian, Chanyeolie."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kau hanya perlu diam dan pembantu yang kupanggil akan datang."

"Lama! Dan aku tidak betah melihat kekacauan!" Baekhyun cemberut, memajukan bibir pula menghentak sebelah kaki. Oh, siapapun takkan kuat melihatnya. Terutama Chanyeol.

 _ **Bruk.**_

Tubuh kecilnya langsung di dorong, hampir terantuk lemari gantung di belakangnya namun Chanyeol masih sempat menahan.

"A-akh, Chan-yeolhh?"

Si kecil melenguh pelan, merasakan bokongnya di remas sensual juga di goda lubangnya dengan jemari dari luar. Membuat libido Chanyeol jelas naik semakin cepat, menambah laju detakan jantung di dalam sana.

Dan seringaian buasnya terpampang jelas ketika menemukan sesuatu dalam kepala, hal baru yang mungkin akan menimbulkan sensasi kenikmatan yang berbeda. _Well_ —takkan tahu bila belum di coba.

Chanyeol semakin menghimpit Baekhyun sebelum kemudian berbisik dengan suara _husky_ nya,

" _Mari lewatkan siang yang panas ini dengan kegiatan yang panas juga, Honey…"_

 **.**

 **Monday Blues**

 **.**

 **Pairing:  
Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Genre:  
Romance**

 _ **.**_

 **Warn: YAOI, BL. Semi PWP. Kinky. Foreplay. Area no Children. Gaje. Typo(s)**

 **.**

 **Original Story by  
** _ **Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Di hari senin yang sesungguhnya begitu padat dengan jadwal. Alih-alih mengangkat telpon yang sejak tadi terus bergetar di dalam saku jasnya. Yang dia lakukan justru tersenyum penuh kepuasan dengan tangan yang kembali bergerak sambil membawa sesuatu yang ia rancang sedemikian rupa hanya untuk membuat suara desahan lirih itu mengalun memasuki ruang-ruang kosong dalam telinga.

Sungguh indah.

"Anghh.. Chanyeolhhh~"

Kepala Baekhyun kembali menengadah, tak sanggup membuka mata saat untuk kesekian kali puting susunya di goda oleh _sesuatu_. Halus namun benar bisa membuat semua titik sarafnya terkejut hingga menghantarkan sensasi yang luar biasa.

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun semakin dekat, sengaja menggesekkan bawah tubuh mereka sesekali untuk menambah panas keadaan. "Ahn-gelii~ Euhh sudahh, Chanyeolieehh unghh…"

Sebagian bulu kemoceng semula ia cabuti dari tempatnya sebelum ia rangkai sendiri dengan tambahan bolpoin yang selalu ia bawa, berukuran lebih kecil dari yang asli. Dia bentuk seperti kuas dengan bantuan karet elastis di atas meja.

 _Wah, kreatif sekali, Park._

"Kau menyukainya hm?" Chanyeol kembali menggoda, membiarkan ujung bolpoin yang di tempeli bulu-bulu halus kemoceng menyapa perut Baekhyun yang terlihat.

Wajar.

Kedua tangannya kini terangkat pula terikat dan dihubungkan dengan dasi sampai ke lemari gantung yang terpasang tak terlalu tinggi. Membuat jelas kaos yang kekecilan terangkat sampai sebatas bawah dada. "Eunghh tidak—ahnn…"

Pusarnya di gelitik, sengaja memutar bulu-bulu tersebut di dalam lubang kecil itu untuk menambah desahan si kecil. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun tak terelakan menggelinjang dengan air muka menggoda; wajah basah, memerah, bibir penuh liur juga keringat di dahi. Sungguh pemandangan erotis yang Chanyeol sukai dari prianya.

Sebelah tangannya tak tinggal diam, bergerak untuk meremas bokong sintal si manis yang kemudian di jawab oleh lenguhan panjang tepat di telinga. Punggungnya bahkan semakin menempel pada dinginnya dinding, semakin menambah sensasi kenikmatan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, kembali membubuhkan satu _hickey_ lumayan besar dileher dengan kedua tangan yang masih asik bekerja seperti seorang _professional. Well_ , dia memang _pro_ ngomong-ngomong.

"Panggil namaku, _Baby_ —ckph emhh.."

Suara khas pertemuan bibir dan kulit terdengar nyaring, itu ulah si raksasa yang tak pernah bosan mengecap tiap jengkal leher suami kecilnya. Dia membaui lagi sambil berkata lirih, "Kau bilang tidak, tapi kenapa sudah _banjir_ dibawah sini hum?" Ucapnya menggoda.

"Tidak.. mhahh—ahh mhh~" Baekhyun merengek, berusaha melepaskan ikatan. " _Daddyhh_ ~ _Pleasee!_ Le-anghh! Lepasinn tangan Baekkie, pegalhh uhh!" Katanya lagi.

Chanyeol justru semakin sengaja, menggerakan helaian bulu itu dari perut menju bawah tubuh.

Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng tak setuju, kembali memperdengarkan rengekan ketika bulu itu sampai pada penis kecilnya yang malang. Sudah mengacung sempurna, bahkan terlihat banjir oleh cairan hangat _precum_ yang kemudian menempel di bulu-bulu halus itu.

Mulut Chanyeol tak mau tinggal diam. Puting susu Baekhyun ia jilati dari luar, menggelitik ujungnya dengan lidah hingga menimbulkan cetakan di kaos si kecil karena liur. _Ayolah_ , puting itu benar-benar menggodanya sejak tadi.

"Aku ingin menyusu~"

Kepala Chanyeol menyelinap masuk ke dalam kaos yang masih melekat di tubuh Baekhyun, meraup puting kanan si kecil bak seorang bayi yang kelaparan. Sedang kedua tangan dibawah sudah tak lagi bekerja dengan _benda,_ melainkan dengan tangannya sendiri. Menambah jadi suara bising di ruang depan apartemen mereka.

"Chanyeolhh—unghh noo.. Sudahh ahnn!"

Tubuh Baekhyun bahkan semakin membusung bagai busur menerima _service_ memabukan prianya, yang tentu saja memberikan keuntungan untuk si raksasa Park untuk menyedot semakin bersemangat tonjolan menggemaskan tersebut.

 _Jilat-hisap-gigit,_ terus berulang.

Membuat puting susu Baekhyun mengkilap bak _kristal_ ketika terkena cahaya.

 _ **Plak.**_

"Eunghh…"

 _ **Plak. Plak.**_

"Ashh—Chanyeolieh hentikanhh! Ha-ahnn.."

Pipi pantatnya di tampar hingga memerah, menimbulkan sensasi perih juga panas yang menjadi satu.

Kemudian belah sintalnya Chanyeol lebarkan, diremas sesekali dengan bibir yang masih asik menyusu. Perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol mengarahkan penisnya yang tegak sempurna di depan lubang yang berkedut basah milik Baekhyun.

Bibirnya menggeram rendah, "Ouhh _Baby_ bersiaplah, mainanmu datang~" _ **—Jleb.**_

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung menegang hebat, membuatnya tak dapat melontarkan sedikit saja suara ketika _prostat_ nya di hantam telak dan tepat sasaran.

Matanya bahkan membola dengan wajah yang spontan menatap langit-langit, menahan nafas sebelum kemudian mendesah panjang ketika sang dominan bergerak tanpa peringatan.

"Chanyeoliehh! Chan—Akh akhnn!"

Sensasinya memang berbeda, terlebih Chanyeol tak membiarkannya sedikitpun untuk menyalurkan hasratnya yang menggebu. Tubuhnya terkunci, namun entah kenapa posisi seperti ini membuatnya semakin bergairah.

Kini hanya mendesah, merintih juga menyebut nama sang suami tercinta lah hal yang mampu ia lakukan tanpa bisa menjambaki rambut basah oleh keringat milik Chanyeol seperti biasa. Dan dia benar-benar membutuhkan penyalur saat ini.

"Kau menjepitku terlalu kuat, Sayang. Ouhh~" Chanyeol menahan geraman dengan kekehan pelan, melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan membiarkan si mungil bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. "Aku akan memberimu hukuman~!"

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang sayu, terbuka setengah bibirnya dan nampak pasrah ketika tangan-tangan Chanyeol yang kekar kembali bergerak merambati sisian tubuhnya. Mengelus juga sesekali memberi pijatan sensual sebelum kemudian berhenti di bawah tulang rusuknya.

Mata mereka bertemu; tatapan memuja dan mendominasi milik Chanyeol yang bertemu tatapan jernih si mungil.

Leher nya di baui lagi sambil berbisik, "Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu, sangat." Garis rahangnya dikecupi, lalu bergerak perlahan kedua ibu jari tangannya. "Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hal yang aku milikki, bahkan hidupku sekalipun."

Apa ini? Gombalan saat bercinta?

Nafas berat mereka bersahutan. Si kecil sebisa mungkin merangkai kata yang pas untuk membalas, namun ketika kedua ibu jari tangan itu menari di bawah tulang rusuknya, seketika semua rangkaian itu membuyar sudah.

Gelayar kenikmatan menyerangnya bertubi, tubuhnya semakin menegang saat Chanyeol menekan daerah itu dengan gaya memutar. Bahkan telunjuknya sesekali menjawil kedua putingnya secara bersamaan.

"Nyeolhh ahh— _stoop it_ uhnn.. eungh ouh!"

Si dominan justru semakin gencar, "Tapi lubangmu menjepitku semakin rapat, _Baby_ ~" Katanya di akhiri kekehan kecil.

Baekhyun menggeliat resah, "Bi-bisakah kau hanya ahnn.. fokus menyodokku saja.. arkh—nyeolhh~!"

"Kenapa hm? Apa kau ingin aku segera menumbuk…" Chanyeol menjeda, tersenyum miring dan secara tiba-tiba menghentakkan penisnya hingga kelenjar kenyal itu kembali tersenggol telak. "… Itu?"

"Ahhhn yeolhh!" Lolongannya terdengar bersamaan cairan yang memuncrat keluar.

Baekhyun meremat jemarinya kuat-kuat hingga memucat pasi, tak bisa lagi menahan lava panas itu untuk tetap di tempatnya. Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Menyebalkan.

" _Sexy_ sekali kesayanganku…."

Dan Chanyeol selalu suka menikmati pemandangan erotis yang Baekhyun suguhkan khusus untuknya.

Si kecil terengah payah, kembali menatap si dominan dengan mata memelasnya. Masih mencoba peruntungan siapa tahu Chanyeol akan berbaik hati membuka ikatan tangannya karena demi apapun dia sudah sangat pegal dan ingin sekali memeluk pria besarnya.

Baekhyun berbisik, " _Please Daddy…"_ Dan Chanyeol tak tega untuk tak menuruti permintaan pria mungilnya.

Jadi ketika ikatan itu terlepas, dengan terburu Baekhyun memeluk leher si pria jangkung, memberikan rengekan lucu sambil mengadu betapa panasnya pergelangan tangannya.

Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun sambil memegangi pinggulnya, "Bergeraklah, Sayangku."

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa kata, bukan tak ingin menjawab, hanya saja hasratnya pun sudah berada di ujung dan ia ingin menuntaskan permainan ini secepatnya.

"Anghh…" Desahan pertama lolos setelah dirinya bergerak naik dan turun, menggoyangkan pinggul sesekali agar tautan itu semakin dalam dan titik manisnya yang membengkak dapat di manjakan. "Chanyeolhh.. Oh astaga Chanyeoliehh—mhahh ahhn nik-mat sekalihh…" racaunya.

" _Yeah_ , seperti itu, _Baby_! Kau hebat sekali enghh!"

Mendengar geraman rendah itu malah menambah semangat bagi si mungil, pelukannya semakin erat seiring dengan tubuhnya yang naik turun semakin cepat. Rambut _dark gold_ nya sampai bergoyang mengikuti pergerakan, sebagiannya tertempel dipipi hingga menambah kesan panas disana.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam, mencoba menikmati permainan. Namun baru beberapa detik, "Chan, akuhh inginn eugh…" Baekhyun berkata, mencari bantuan agar kenikmatan itu segera datang.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati membantu. Kembali mengambil alih permainan walau Baekhyun tetap menggerakkan tubuh, membuat penyatuan mereka semakin dalam dan basah, menimbulkan suara kecipak khas antara pertemuan kulit.

Baekhyun sudah tak mau tahu sebengkak apa _prostat_ nya karna ulah Chanyeol, fokusnya hanya berpusat penuh pada kenikmatan yang berkumpul di _selatan_ tubuhnya. "Akuhh tidak-ahn tidak tahan lagi, _Daddyhh!"_

"Errhh—bersama hm…"

Tepat pada kesepuluh tusukan yang semakin intens itu, tubuh keduanya menegang dalam gelayar kenikmatan.

 _ **Crot.**_

"A-ahhh~ akhh Chanyeolhh!"

Baekhyun gemetaran namun tetap menikmati bagaimana cairan kental itu mendesak keluar dari ujung penis mungilnya, menyembur deras tanpa bisa ditahan hingga mengotori perut juga kaos abu-abu yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

 _ **Crot. Crot.**_

" _Oh yeah, Baby Baekhh_. Kau benar-benar menggairahkan ouhh!"

Chanyeol menyusul, memenuhi ruang kosong yang tersisa di dalam lubang Baekhyun dengan _sperma_ miliknya yang mengalir deras. Mencengkram pula menahan pinggul sang _submisif_ tetap di tempat agar cairan panas itu mengisi keseluruhan lubangnya tanpa tersisa.

"Hah-hah.. Akuh Capek, Chan..."

Tubuh kecilnya kembali masuk dalam dekapan, Baekhyun tentu langsung bersandar lemas di dada Chanyeol yang masih terbalut kemeja kantornya. Mencoba mendengar irama detakan jantung si pria tinggi yang entah kenapa membuatnya berangsur tenang.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur mendapatkan kau sebagai pendamping hidupku. Kau tahu? Rasanya seperti aku sedang bermimpi." Aku Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih terengah namun tetap mencoba menjawab, "Bukankah harusnya aku yang berkata demikian?" Sahutnya tak mau kalah. "Harusnya aku _loh_ yang bilang begitu." Membuat Chanyeol mengernyit kebingungan. Dia bertanya, "Kenapa memangnya hm?"

Jemari lentik Baekhyun bermain di sekitaran dada si dominan, membuat pola abstrak sebelum mendongak menatap manik indah Chanyeol sambil mengulas senyum dibibir. "Kau itu tampan, baik, dan mapan. Siapa wanita yang bisa menolak pesonamu?"

"Yoora Noona."

Baekhyun merotasikan mata sambil mendengus sebal, tak habis pikir. "Dia kan Kakakmu, bodoh!"

"Hehe, iya iya tahu _princess._ Jadi apa hubungannya?"

Anak itu berdecih namun tak ingin ambil pusing, dia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dan Chanyeol balas memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat, mencoba memberikan kenyamanan walau posisi mereka masihlah terduduk di lantai ruang depan.

"Kau bisa saja menikahi Rose yang sempurna sesuai pilihan Ayahmu, tetapi kau malah memilihku."

 _ **Chup.—**_ Satu kecupan mendarat mulus di bibir tipis si manis. __

"Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, _Baby Boo_."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tapi bagiku dia memang sempurna, dari segi manapun cocok bersanding denganmu." Katanya dengan suara melirih.

Chanyeol akhirnya memilih menangkup wajah si kecil dengan kedua tangan, mengusap sudut mata Baekhyun yang dengan nakal mengeluarkan air mata. Lalu menempelkan bibir pada kening Baekhyun cukup lama. Mereka sama-sama terpejam seolah saling merasakan perasaan hangat yang menyelinap masuk.

"Setiap manusia memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan, itu tak bisa dihindari." Tatapannya menghangat, jemarinya masih mengusap lembut pipi basah Baekhyun. "Aku, hanya bisa menjadi sempurna bila kau disisiku. Kita akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna bila saling melengkapi kekurangan dengan kelebihan yang kita miliki, saling berbagi."

Ada jeda dalam beberapa saat,

"Aku tidak peduli, bahkan jika ada puluhan wanita yang seperti Rose sekalipun. Hatiku hanya tertuju padamu, dia hanya bisa menerimamu, bukan yang lain." Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini senyumannya mengembang lebih lebar. "Lagipula ini tentang kita, bukan Ayahku, Rose atau siapapun itu. Toh, kita yang menjalani, bukan mereka."

Perasaannya membuncah. Bahkan dalam hati Baekhyun tak hentinya mengucap syukur. Dan Chanyeol mengerti, walau tak secara gamblang mengatakan cinta tetapi ia tahu Baekhyun mencintainya lebih besar.

Bukan bermaksud percaya diri, tetapi memang Baekhyun lah yang selalu setia disisinya sejak dulu. Bukan dalam keadaan senang saja, sedih pun menemani.

"Itu mengapa aku bersyukur mendapatkanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, "Aku mencintaimu, Chan."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Park Baekhyun."

Dan setelahnya mereka larut dalam suasana tenang, saling berbagi pelukan sebelum kemudian Baekhyun kembali berkata ketika teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, aku belum memberitahumu hal penting, Chan."

"Apa hm?"

Si kecil tersenyum misterius, memberikan jeda bermaksud membuat sang dominan penasaran. Kemudian lamat-lamat Baekhyun mendekatkan bibir pada telinga lebar Chanyeol dan berbisik,

"Aku hamil anak mu, dua minggu kkkk.."

 _Satu.._

 _Dua.._

 _Tiga.._

"APAAAA?! KAU HAMILLL?!"

 _Well—_ Itu reaksi yang memang sudah Baekhyun pikirkan. Suami tingginya itu memang terkadang kelewat heboh.

"Selamat, salah satu _kecebong_ mu berhasil, Park. Hebat sekali."

 _Yeah_ , senin yang sungguh panas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **-The End-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Ending macam apa ini?! :'v  
Judulnya ada embel-embel hari Senin tapi update nya Malming :'v

Btw, Maaf kalau ceritanya ngawur dan adegan anu nya kaga hawt ya, aku bukan pro. Semoga ga ngecewain :'))

 _ **FF special buat akun kesayangan, 'Derpwhiteboy' di Instagram.  
Ngaku CBHS? Wajib follow akunnya, di jamin deh. Banyak thread chanbaek, up to date banget dan postingannya gak bikin boring, intinya seru! '3'**_

 **Dan, Jangan lupa juga yang suka baca ff di Wattpad kunjungin lapak Iza di sana ya. Id,** _ **Guardian_Light  
**_ **Ada dua ff baru non baku;** _ **dinikahin Chanyeol**_ **dan** _ **nyiduk si adek**_ **. Voment nya di tunggu juga~!**

 **Oke,**

 _ **Mind to Review? Pls~ :')**_

 _ **#**_ **ChanBaekIsReal!**


End file.
